1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle racks and more particularly pertains to such racks which are mounted on the side of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of side mounted vehicle racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, racks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of side mounting on vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
More specifically, such prior art racks have frequently been mounted by hooks engaging inside the hood and trunk portion of vehicles as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,348; 4,108,342; and 5,029,785. Due to the provision of internal channels or gutters of varying configurations within the hoods and trunks of vehicles, such racks frequently need to be customized for a particular vehicle and in any event require adjustment of the portions designed to fasten within such hood and trunk. Other racks have been designed to enter open vehicle windows and hoods thereover, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,989 and 4,607,773, creating an obvious problem in case of rain. Sliding between the window glass and its associated weatherstripping attached to the car body as does the rack of the present invention obviates these problems and, since the clearance is essentially the same for all vehicles, the rack of the present invention is universal in its installation.
In this respect, the side mounted rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ease and universality of use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved racks which can be side mounted on a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.